1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the processing of packets in packet switching systems, including, e.g., TCP/IP packets. Some preferred embodiments involve audio, video and/or multimedia packet processing systems and methods.
2. Discussion of the Background
Packet switching systems have found minimal acceptance in mission critical applications. This is largely due to the fact that packet switching systems may experience low real-time data quality under heavy network loading and propagation delays due to limited network bandwidth.
In addition to network bandwidth concerns, conventional packet switched network nodes need to receive and process all network traffic to determine if the packet is of interest. To examine a packet, a node processor needs to host at least part of a network protocol software stack. In large systems, this requirement can impact the cost of network nodes because powerful microprocessors are needed to handle the processing load.
However, packet switching systems have characteristics that can be advantageous in mission critical applications. For example, such systems do not require the distribution of critical timing reference signals to all nodes to accommodate audio and real-time data distribution. In addition, illustrative packet switching systems may require only a standard type network connection between system nodes (e.g., an Ethernet connection) which can have the effect of simplifying installation, reducing infrastructure costs and significantly lowering life cycle costs.
What is desired, therefore, are systems and methods to overcome the above described and/or other limitations of packet switching nodes so that they are better suited for critical applications.